


Leaving Time

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, One True Pairing, Short & Sweet, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the fic-promptly request; Any, Any, Never been a big fan of things / But I'm growing so fond of you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



It is no secret that Stiles is lovey-dovey, head over heels, hopelessly in love with Derek Hale. Scott teases him that he always makes goo-goo eyes at the wolf. Okay, so he is attracted to Mr. Tall-dark-and-Handsome, big deal?! 

The only thing that matters to Stiles is that he is willing to take a chance on love. However...Falling in love can be dangerous. To give your heart to another person may result in a broken soul—a price to be paid for affection. Stiles was willing to risk it for the chance to kiss Derek—he may cry tears of joy for a life spent forever with the wolf, or he may cry sorrowfully from a splintered heart. 

He can only roll the love dice and hope for the best. Fingers crossed, he has his superstitions for fate tipping his way; a lucky rabbit’s foot, a four-leaf clover, and even a horse shoe. Stiles hadn’t broken any mirrors therefore he doesn’t risk seven years of bad luck. He has not walked under a ladder and not a single black cat has crossed his path—surely fate would sparkle if he were to call Derek and ask him out for coffee. 

With shaky hands, he is scared and anxious, blinking owlishly, Stiles dials Derek’s number. Although he tries to be confident he stutters a bit. When he pops the big question, “Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning,” he crosses his fingers and toes and hopes all his superstitions—his good luck charms—will tip the situation in his favor. 

To his delight, Derek agrees, and even though Stiles cannot see Derek, he hears the affectionate joy in his voice. That sound is music to his heats, as beautiful as sunshine on a spring day and as lucky as a four-leaf clover. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: jonjokeat
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/399851.html?thread=13037803#cmt13037803)


End file.
